


believe (in myself, i will try)

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi tries his best, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: "Someone as amazing as you shouldn’t worry about ever being a bother to me."





	believe (in myself, i will try)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banjkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjkaz/gifts).



> banj requested asanoya and who am i to resist such a cutie pie and such a damn adorable ship

“Nishinoya, I’m sorry,” Asahi mumbles, voice lost in the crowd cheering. “I keep messing up and I’m causing you troubles…”

“No worries, Asahi-san,” the libero says winking at Asahi, and for a second Asahi feels as if his heart stopped beating (and he is not entirely sure whether that is a bad thing, per se, as it has stopped him from hyperventilating too). “Someone as amazing as you shouldn’t worry about ever being a bother to me. Understand?”

“I’m… I’m very bad at believing it,” Asahi admits, scratching the nape of his neck. He cannot look into the molten gold of Nishinoya’s eyes, for he fears he might get burned by the intensity of his gaze, but at the same time, he cannot really avoid eye-contact either. It feels as if he was both sides of a magnet at once, pulling just as hard as pushing away. “But…” he starts again, and Nishinoya listens, attentively, with that kind expression on his face that always signals the arrival of one of his big, hearty smiles. “But for you… I will give it a try.”

“That’s more like it!” Nishinoya beams at him, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat.

Asahi smiles back shyly, feeling warmth under his skin where Nishinoya touched him. The libero sends him a final thumbs up before he turns to give some feedback to Hinata on his receiving.

Asahi looks after him, his heart slowly restarting again.

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to make promises you can’t keep?” Suga sneaks up on him, making Asahi jump.

“What?” he squeaks.

“The part about believing yourself?” Suga smirks, handing him a water bottle. “If it was that easy, I believe I  could have beaten some self-confidence in you in the past three years.”

“It’s not easy,” Asahi admits. “But I’m willing to try.”

“For Nishinoya.” 

It sounds almost accusatory.

“For him. And you. And Daichi. And the team…” Asahi stutters, turning bright red.

“I see, I see,” Suga laughs. “Well then. Good luck with your spikes, Ace.” He starts walking away, casting one last mischievous glance at Asahi. “And with your crush!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing asanoya and damn i feel so strange writing them, like there are those pairs you enjoy but you don't yet feel the right voice for them? i felt this was more of an exploration than any
> 
> but damn they are so cute


End file.
